To Start the Discussion
by WindsWake
Summary: I received a few reviews and PM's about an issue that has affected many writers that publish on the Naruto crossover sections. So I felt like I should do something to show a little support to Crossover writers everywhere. This is also something that I can direct people to instead of answering the same questions over and over again.


So lately, I've gotten reviews and PM's talking about the same thing. I'm not angry at the reviews, in fact, I'm happy that something in my story made them passioniate enough to actually take the time to say something.

That being said, I'm seeing a trend in a way of thinking that I really feel needs to stop. So below is a copy and paste of a reply I recently made to a review.

XXXXX

I mean for this to mostly be a conversation starter for people, or at the very least, be something that others keep in mind when the read stories on this site.

First, I honestly would like to say thank you for taking the time to review. I do appreciate it.  
Second, and I'm not saying this as an insult, but just as a way to start the conversation, but personally I feel like that way of thinking is flawed, and only keeps people from enjoying a great range of stories that out in the crossover section.

I've gotten reviews and PM's similar to yours before so I'll just copy and paste some of my response here so you can see what I mean.

XXXXX

Because, my friend, there is more ways to emulate a character than to just bring them over as a direct copy. It takes a great amount of things to make a person.

So since you have failed to see this let me list them for you (using direct references):  
What makes Naruto, Naruto?

1\. He is a ninja.  
2\. He was orphaned.  
3\. He has an overwhelming desire to be acknowledged.  
4\. His abilities. (Naruto just wouldn't be Naruto without shadow clones and the like.)  
5\. He cares deeply for his precious people.  
6\. He finds strength in having someone to project.  
7\. He is willing to go over and beyond for the people he loves.  
8\. He is dense.  
9\. He wants to be Hokage to get others to finally respect him.  
10\. He is a jinnchuriki (or however you spell it, I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment.  
11\. He is loud.  
12\. He is unpredictable in battle.  
13\. He is stubborn.  
14\. He has an ability to make others like him.  
15\. He is blond

There's some more things, but 15 felt like enough.

As you already seen in the first chapter, which was made to be nothing but snippets of events that has happened up to this point in the story, a number of those things have already been exhibited. More of these traits will show as the story progresses. I can only assume you are hung up on the fact that he is not a ninja. Which I can agree is a great defining thing on what makes Naruto, Naruto (hence why it was listed), but as you can see it is also not the only thing that makes him who he is.

That is why this is listed as a crossover. Because I have taken a character, and the traits that make him who he is, and supplanted them into another universes continuity.

XXXX

I feel like too many people get hung up on one detail and that keeps them from enjoying the story for what it is. I honestly feel, that if you took the traits that make him "Naruto" and then compared that to the character I have written about, it'll be much easier for you to comprehend, as you put it, why it is a crossover. It seems quite obvious to me and many others who have enjoyed this work. And that last bit may be me not caring if I sound nice or not anymore, but I've seen a great many Authors on this site actually quit great stories because they got tired of hearing cancerous reviews like that, so I feel like I should do my small part in addressing this flawed and almost hateful point of view.

And judging from my first story I made, even if I made Naruto a ninja, people (possibly you as included) would complain that I didn't make him some sort of god, incapable of making mistakes or seeing defeat. Which obviously (sarcasm) makes for soo much better and interesting stories. I mean who doesn't enjoy tensionless battles were the result is always obvious, or the lack of character development that comes from a character who never grows because he is always right.

So you see the dilemma I would face if I was writing a story to please others instead of just writing a story that I myself would enjoy.

Afterall, you said yourself, this story has a nice premise, and the only thing holding you back from actually enjoying this story is not how the characters interact, or the plot progression, or character development, but just the fact that Naruto, who still shows the same character traits as 'Naruto' from manga, isn't a ninja.

I'm saying this for your enjoyment of this site, as well as mine, if that's the only thing holding you back, then just let that go.


End file.
